


Questions

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action Figures, Gen, Questions, Spiders, TMNT, dares, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: Questions, sometimes they need to be asked<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warning: um none, they are brothers in this one<br/>Note: Questions three provided by sampsonknight and question four provided by RavenShinobu <br/>Also apparently the more I write the longer the stories get - its bizarre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Question 1: What is it like to have nipples?**

 

The turtles moved like finally honed fighting machines, arms and legs moving with absolute precision. Not even the shells upon their backs were a hindrance to them.

Despite their skills and years of practice and training, they were slowly becoming outnumbered by the Shredder’s forces. Leonardo looked over his shoulder and saw more dark shadows moving across the rooftops.

Turning back to his brothers, he knew that if they didn’t act soon then they would be overwhelmed and they wouldn’t make it out alive. Shredder seemed to be enjoying watching his soldiers defeat his mortal enemies.

“We have to get out of here!” he grunted to his siblings.

“Yeah and how exactly are we meant to do that fearless?” Raphael replied in between strikes.

Leo didn’t reply as he defended himself. His eyes briefly moved over Donatello and Michelangelo who were slightly further away. Suddenly the sound of Mikey’s nunchucks hitting flesh sounded and the sea green turtle was in a space by himself.

“I got this!” the youngest shouted.

“Mikey!” all three brothers shouted as they watched their youngest jump towards Shredder.

The orange banded turtle sprung upwards and towards Shredder. The armoured man brought up his own weapons engaging Mikey in a mono-a-mono battle. Mikey’s natural ability meant he was able to hold his own.

“Stupid little turtle, do you really think you can defeat me?” Shredder snarled at the sea green turtle. 

Mikey simply grinned and maneuvered the fight until his nunchucks held Shredder’s blades locked together. The youngest turtle could feel his brothers’ eyes upon him and he knew that the other ninja were also likewise frozen in place.

Mikey’s grin widened, infuriating the man before him. Snarling Shredder attempted to separate them but Mikey’s shoulders bunched and stopped it from happening, continuing to hold them together.

“Hey Shred-head?” Mikey suddenly spoke up.

The armoured man didn’t answer but instead tried to separate them, failing as he had before.

“What’s it like to have nipples?”

Every single person on the rooftop seemed to freeze at the spoken aloud question. Mikey moved with precision separating himself from Shredder and spinning his wicked weapons at the man’s head. The clash of wood and metal echoed around the rooftop and the man went down. 

“Come on guys let’s move,” Mikey turned and grinned at his brothers.

The others turtles blinked for a second before they sprinted off after their brother, distancing themselves from their enemy and disappearing into the night before they could react. It took them a little while but eventually they felt it safe to disappear back into the sewers and return home.

“What’s it like to have nipples?” Raph questioned as soon as they were through the door.

“What I’m curious what it is like for dudes to have nipples? I mean we know why girls have them but why dudes and what’s it like?” Mikey grinned at his brother.

Leo and Donnie shook their heads at their little brother’s antics, only Mikey could come up with something like that to distract their enemy enough to escape.

“Maybe you should ask Casey?” Raph suggested grinning widely.

“Dude why didn’t I think of that!” Mikey exclaimed grabbing his shell cell from his belt.

All the brothers laughed loudly as Mikey began to bounce around the lair waiting for Casey to pick up.

“Hey Cas-man I have a very important question for you . . .”

 

**Question 2: Can I bite you?**

 

Deep breath in . . . . . . . . . Deep breath out. 

Deep breath in . . . . . . . . . Deep breath out.

Deep breath in . . . . . . . . . Deep breath out.

Deep breath in . . . . . . 

Leo held his breath in as he heard the unmistakable sound of his youngest brother’s feet outside of the dojo. He slowly exhaled and wondered what Mikey could possibly want; whatever it was it better be good for interrupting his training. 

His hands tightened on his katana as he took another deep timed breath and moved through the next step of his form. He felt the air move around him as Mikey approached him across the dojo, now on almost silent feet. 

Leo swung his katana in a wide arc knowing exactly where his brother was, even with his eyes closed. His reactions were timed to perfect, his wickedly sharp weapons coming to a sharp stop barely millimetres from Mikey’s neck.

“Hey bro,” Mikey’s voice was cheery and normal, showing no fear at having his brother’s weapon at his throat.

Leo opened his eyes and glared at his beaming brother. Twisting his arm he removed the threat from Mikey’s throat and sheathed his swords. Resisting the urge to lift his hand and rub at his brows in frustration, Leo looked Mikey in the eyes.

“This better be good Mikey, or I swear I will run you so hard in training that you won’t be able to move to interrupt me,” Leo stated simply.

“Sure dude, whatever,” Mikey agreed easily. “Can I bite you?”

Leo opened his mouth to refuse Mikey’s request, when the actual question asked finally penetrated his brain.

“Excuse me?!” Leo quizzed the shock registering on his face.

“Can I Michelangelo bite you Leonardo?” Mikey clarified his question.

Leo shook his head and finally gave in to the need to rub his brow, “Why do you want to bite me?”

Mikey’s face broke out into a big grin, and Leo was immediately suspicious.

“Is this a dare between you and Raph?” he asked sharply.

“Nope, Raphie is out at Casey’s picking up a part for his bike. Seriously dude can I bite you?” Mikey continued to grin.

Letting out a sigh Leo asked the most important question again, “Why do want to bite me Mikey?”

“I want to know if you taste like vanilla.”

Leo felt like he was missing something big, or perhaps he had suddenly been transported to another dimension. Both hands reached up to his face and rubbed at his skin, trying to buy himself time to get his mind around the situation.

“Why would you think I taste like vanilla Mikey?” Leo asked, his tone indicating he felt like he was talking to a small child.

The sea green turtle seemed completely unperturbed by his brother’s tone. Instead he bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped innocently behind his shell.

“Well you use scented incense when you meditate and you always smell like that stuff, so I was thinking if you smell like your incense, do you taste like your body wash? Is there something about us that means we like absorb stuff into us that we are around? See it’s a science experiment . . . maybe we should warn Donnie there is a new scientific genius in the house,” Mikey explained animatedly.

Leo shook his head, but his mouth was twitching up at the sides. 

“Mikey you know that is not how it works at all,” he chastised softly.

“But how do you know? Have you already experimented with Donnie? Well that simply isn’t fair! How could you bro? I thought this could be our thing and here you are off letting our other brothers bite you!” Mikey gasped out even managing to look offended.

Leo’s eyes narrowed on his baby brother, he knew when Mikey was mocking him easily enough.

“No Mikey I have not been allowing Donnie or Raph to bite me, and I am not about to start it with you. To answer your question, no Michelangelo you cannot bite me, now get out before I hold true to my threat about training you,” Leo responded quickly.

“Boo, you are soooo boring dude,” Mikey stated sticking his tongue out.

Leo nodded his head in agreement and started to walk out of the dojo. Mikey continued to pout until he heard the bathroom door shut and then his mouth split into a wide grin. 

Bounding out of the dojo he headed to the lab where Donnie was sat and removed the small wireless mike from his belt. Placing it down on the bench he grinned widely before nodding his head in the direction of the broken game console.

“I win dude,” he stated a little smugly.

Donnie shook his head and let out a little sigh, “Fine a bet’s a bet.”

Mikey cheered and headed out of the lab to go and read some comics, leaving Donatello alone.

“You would think I would learn, never dare Mikey.”

 

**Question 3: I can’t stop running away from you, what I’m I afraid of?**

 

His breath rasped in his throat as his heart thudded rapidly in his chest. Droplets of sweat erupted across his skin, quickly making their way down his scaly skin as gravity forced them off his body. His muscles trembled under the forced exercise as he made himself keep going.

His feet skidded on the floor for a second before finding purchase as he spun around the bend, using his hands to keep his balance and then propel himself forward once more. It was if he could almost feel the adrenaline flooding his system, making his weary body keep going.

Rounding the nearest corner Raphael finally took the opportunity to take stock of his situation. His breath rasped loudly in the air as he pressed his shell hard against the sewer wall, every sense available focused on trying to find his pursuer. 

A large emerald green hand shook as he raised it to his face and wiped the sweat off his brow. He couldn’t hear the footsteps in the sewer so he thankfully sank to the floor for a moment, desperate for some rest bit. 

He leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and bringing it back under control. The fear which had taken over was slowly receding and Raph felt a growl bubbling in his throat at his response to it.

Fear was a powerful emotion he knew but that didn’t mean he had to like the fact that he felt it and responded to it the way he did. He wanted to be able to face his fears, to stand before them and snort in derision at them. He wanted to see the shock on his brothers faces as he stood proudly and strong, unhindered by his fears.

Bringing his legs up he casually lay his arms over the top of his knees, trying to ease the trembling which continued to flicker his muscles. He felt a little silly but at the same time he knew what his father’s response would be; that fear was natural and was not something to be ashamed of. 

His head suddenly jerked up as he heard the tell-tale sounds of footsteps coming closer. Instantly his body reacted and once more adrenaline flooded through his body. He was on his feet before he could even think about it, stance ready to fight but giving himself options to run away. 

His teeth gritted as he strained to hear the approaching noises and in derision at his immediate response to fear. The clang of something hitting the sewer walls had him twitching in desire to once again run. By sheer force of will he kept himself standing rooted to the spot, waiting for the approaching being to come.

“Raphie?” Mikey asked as he rounded the corner a small grin on his face.

“You are such an ass Mikey,” Raph growled out, eyes immediately flicking to his brothers hands to see if he was holding anything, but the youngest kept his hands behind his back.

Mikey’s grin widened and he stopped a few feet from his brother, “Hey it wasn’t my idea, you were the one who picked dare!”

Raph’s eyes narrowed on his little brother and he drew himself up to his full height. He was momentarily distracted by the arrival of Leo and Donnie. Mikey’s hands moved and immediately Raph took an instinctive step back.

“Damn it! I can’t stop running away from you, what am I afraid of?” he snarled under his breath.

“I think it might be this,” Mikey explained holding forth the box which contained the creepy crawly which had sent Raph sprinting from the lair.

Shuddering Raph took another step back, his eyes narrowed dangerously on his siblings.

“It wasn’t a fair dare, you know I don’t like those things!” Raph protested his eyes locking onto the box.

“Right because daring me to touch the top of the lair, or daring Mikey to sit in the far room in the dark for five minutes, or daring Donnie to give you a foot massage were fair?” Leo countered quickly.

Raph pursed his lips together, knowing what his brother was saying was true. He clenched his jaw and looked nervously at his brothers.

“I just gotta touch it yeah?” he asked nervously.

Mikey nodded his head and held the box out. Taking several deep breathes, Raph managed to step forward his hand raised out before him. Mikey flicked the lid off the box revealing the spider, which to Raph’s eyes was mammoth, hairy and downright scary looking.

The three brothers watched fascinated as Raph crept forward slowly. Letting out a frustrated bellow Raph thrust his hand into the box and touched the arachnid inside. As quickly as he had done it, he pulled it free taking several steps back as he wiped his hand across the sewer wall, trying to get rid of the feeling on his fingers.

Leo, Donnie and Mikey couldn’t help but snigger at his response as Mikey put the lid back on the box, removing the threat from Raph.

“I hate you guys!” Raph declared with an exaggerated shudder.

“Yeah well maybe you’ll think about your own dares better in the future,” Donnie clarified.

“Come on back to the lair before Master Splinter realises we are gone and we get extra training,” Leo stated.

Raph waited for his brothers to start moving before he began to follow, after all he didn’t trust that mischievous glint in Michelangelo’s eyes.

 

**Question 4: If I were to hurt you would you still forgive me?**

 

Emerald green eyes glinted dangerously as he watched Michelangelo almost reverently placed his action figures back into the box he used to store them in. It was bizarre that his brother placed such importance on what Raph thought was basically painted plastic.

He crossed his hands over his plastron and leant against the doorframe, eyes moving constantly taking in every movement of his baby brother. His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth drawing Mikey’s attention away from his toys.

“Hey Raphie,” Mikey greeted easily.

“You are such a kid Mikey,” Raph stated.

The sea green turtle grinned easily as he slid the box across the floor against the wall. Swivelling around on his derriere Mikey sat cross-legged in front of his brother and rested his chin on his hands.

“But I make one adorable kid,” Mikey finally sniggered.

Raph rolled his eyes and finally stepped into the room. He sauntered into the room over to where Mikey had pushed his box. Flicking the lid off with his foot he stared down at the action figures, pursing his lips together.

“You know Mikey when we were playing ‘Truth or Dare’ the other day, making me touch that spider was pretty mean,” Raph stated.

He squatted down and picked up the Batman action figure. He tossed it up in the air and caught it easily, twisting it with his fingers as if he was examining it. Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother, completely unbothered by his apparently cruel dare.

“Yeah well you deserved it, I didn’t exactly like the dark room down the hall either, but a dare is a dare and we all know we won’t back down, that’s kind of what makes it fun right? Anyway you shouldn’t dish it out if you can’t take it bro,” Mikey answered.

Raph seemed to think about that for a second, his golden eyes sparkling in intensity. He seemed to come to some kind of decision and a little smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. 

“Is that so little brother?” Raph questioned. “Then you will know Mikey that I can’t let it go without getting revenge.”

“Ugh Raph you are worse than a dog with a bone. You started it, I finished it, deal with it. You can’t beat the prank or in this case dare master,” Mikey rolled his eyes.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Raph seemed to contemplate what his brother had said for a moment.

“Nope I’m a revenge kind of guy,” the red banded turtle stated.

Holding up the action figure Raph made sure Mikey’s attention was on it, before his other hand reached into his belt and pulled out a lighter. Mikey’s blue eyes widened flicking between the lighter and his action figure. 

Well-honed muscles bunched and he was moving off the floor almost as soon as Raph had finished speaking. Prepared for the response, Raph was quick to use his larger size to pin Mikey back to the floor, straddling his plastron.

“Ah ah ah Mikey not so fast, we are just getting to the good part,” Raph tutted.

“Raph not my action figures, they are like my babies!” Mikey protested.

The emerald green turtle frowned at that, “I thought your chucks were your babies?”

“Well yeah they are, but my action figures are too,” Mikey quickly responded grinning.

Raph rolled his eyes at his brother before clearing his throat and getting back to the task at hand.

“So your babies? That means they are important to you? So if something were to happen to them, then you’d be hurt yeah?” Raph clarified.

“Heart broken, thoroughly distraught, I will not know how to go on!” 

Raph struggled to keep his face emotion free at his brother’s declaration, he knew he could count on Mikey to be highly melodramatic.

“I guess then the question is Mikey, if I were to hurt you would you forgive me?” Raph asked.

Mikey watched as his brother flicked open the lighter and ignited the flame. Three fingered emerald green hands held the action figure and flame teasingly close to each other. 

For a moment the youngest turtle seemed mesmerised by the flame, but he blinked and Raph saw another emotion flash across Mikey’s face. Blue eyes narrowed on Raph and Mikey moved to cross his hands over his plastron even with his brother straddling his waist.

“Nope Raphie-boy you are wrong the correct questions, notice the plural bro, in this particular situation is, would you be able to live with the suspense of knowing I would be plotting my revenge against you? Could you live with every day knowing that at any moment some horror could spring from the ceiling or the floor, or the wall, or the shower . . . really I could go on forever, now are you sure you want to do that?” Mikey countered quickly.

The corners of Raph’s mouth twitched as if he wanted to respond, but he knew what his baby brother had said was true. He still held the two items in his hand not yet ready to concede any kind of ground.

The brothers stared at each other, held in a stalemate where neither was willing to back down. Mikey continued to grin widely at his brother, and Raph’s mouth slowly moved more and more to echo his brother’s enjoyment.

Finally Raph moved his fingers, closing the lid on the lighter and tossing the action figure aside seemingly aimlessly, but somehow it landed with precision in the box he had gotten it from. Getting up Raph held his hand out to his brother and helped Mikey to his feet.

“Guess we are at a stalemate then aren’t we?” Raph decided.

Mikey seemed to think about it for a second, then grinned wickedly an evil chuckle breaking free from his throat. Without another word Mikey sauntered out of the room leaving Raph standing alone in his room. 

“Mikey?” Raph questioned at his brother’s retreating figure.

The youngest didn’t say anything, but continued out of his room and towards the stairs.

“Mikey?” the red banded turtle asked again.

Laughter echoed around the lair making Raph shudder a little bit, but he was grinning widely in anticipation.

“Okay baby bro you are so on!”

END


End file.
